Property of May Maple: You Touch You Die
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: I was talking to my friend Dawn about it and she said that, “I was overreacting and I need a hobby.” Well, hobby has been made. Hello journal, and everything I will write in it. Advanceshipping in later chapters.
1. Entry 1

**Property of May Maple.  
****You Touch You Die  
**_An Original Fanfiction by: Ally_

Okay, so this is an AU fic. It's May's Diary. OHH BEWARE!!! I'm telling you guys right now. **THIS FIC WILL NOT BE UPDATED REGULARLY! **Well, none of my fics are, but you can definitely expect this one to be at the bottom of my agenda. To tell you the truth, I believe I started this in September, and while cleaning out my hard drive I found it. So, I added some stuff and edited it a little, and WAH LA! Here it is the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its characters.

* * *

Property of May Maple.  
You Touch You Die.

I hate, capital on the HATE, first days of school. Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure I know everybody from previous years. But, still. The butterflies, the new teachers, I just hate the ritual.

I just hate rituals. I hate a lot of things, and let me tell you rituals are at the tippity top. Like this:

List of Things I Hate:  
- Rituals  
- Crappy cartoons that little kids watch. (i.e. my annoying to the max, brother Max.)  
- Cliché romances. (Yeah, I'm not a "Notebook" person.)  
- October.

Yeah, rather short list but let me tell you, it _will_ get longer.

So. Oh, I forgot, I also hate awkward silences. Worst. Thing. EVER! It was like they were invented to ruin my life. Seriously, I was talking to my friend Ash the other day, and then we got unusually silent. I was like "O-M- to the freakin G! Why are we having an awkward silence?!?!?!"

I was talking to my friend Dawn about it and she said that, "I was overreacting and I need a hobby." Well, hobby has been made. Hello journal, and everything I will write in it.

So, anyways, back to topic, wait, did I even have a topic?!

Well, that was a waste of twelve words. Wow! Obviously I have no life considering, I just counted words.

I'm hopeless.

Not just hopeless, a loser in general.

But that's me! (:

Yeah, I used an emoticon got a problem with that? I mean, it is _my_ journal after all. So what **did** happen today?

I IMed Dawn, asking her about the importance of dish washer detergent, I called Ash asking him what the history homework was, and my parents surprised me with a trip to Tahiti!

Okay, so I was kidding about the last part, but whatever.

If they did, I would be one happy person! :D

I guess I should talk about school now, who I like, all that clichéd to the max stuff. Nah. I guess I'll just skip to the most eventful part of my day, considering this journal can't read. Unless you're my brother in disguise, but I doubt it, because by now he would've given up and muttered something about my horrible grip of a pen.

Since it was the first day of school, we got our schedulez and apparently I have History and Theatre with Ash, Spanish and Gym with Dawn (have I mentioned I hate gym, oh well 'nother thing to add to the list.), English and Science with Drew, and worst of all, I have Math and Health and Study Hall AND Theatre with who else but Harley. He's like this gay guy that stalks me, nonetheless is in four of my classes.

Does god like to punish me? I mean what did I ever do wrong?! Okay, sure I pulled a couple pranks on Max, but he wasn't harmed in any way, shape or form! Well, he was in a cast for two weeks, but that's beside the point!

Shanywayz, (dear, do I love making up words. I once spent a whole day doing that. Dawn was right to say I needed a hobby.) today in theatre, we were doing this trust exercise and HARLEY was my partner. Words can't even describe the hatred that I feel towards that guy, or girl. Whoever the persons gender is, but I swear he dropped me on purpose! When Ash heard I fell, he dropped Misty (Who was his partner.) to come help me. I felt special. ;D

To bad Misty got a concussion.

SORRY MIST! I STILL LOVE YOU! :3

Dawn basically knocked me over in gym. I don't know how she can do gymnastics and have **NO COORDINATION WHATSOEVER**! I mean seriously, we were playing basketball (which I am a freakin' genius might I add. ((Not to brag or anything.))) and I was about to take a basket, and Dawn comes running along, falls, slides across the floor, and smashes her head into my shin.

Me + People = Accidents that might never heal.

Yeah, she had to get 12 stitches because she cut her head on my ankle bracelet. Dawns not so good at balance, or have I said that already?

Now I am repeating myself. Maybe being crazy has its perks!

Adios, I'm going beddy bye.

Night,

May.

* * *

So that shwas the first chapter. Tell me if you would like me to continue in a review. Cuz ya'll know how much I like them. :D


	2. Entry 2

**Property of May Maple.  
You Touch You Die.  
**_An Original Fanfiction by_: Ally

Yeah, I know this entry is really short. But, remember do you really expect a girl to write long and detailed paragraphs about her life? No, didn't think so! :D

Holy crap! Two chapters in two days! This hasn't happened in forever! Well, it's long overdue, I owe you guys something! (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Property of May Maple.  
You Touch You Die.

Second day of school is officially behind me.

108 more days to go.

Dear do I hate school, not because the he/she is in all my classes, but I just hate the fact that school starts in August; which is still technically summer!

School can just shank me in the butt; I refuse to go to school during a summer month. To bad my mom won't buy it.

Lunch was boring.

I mean I love lunch, don't get me wrong. But it was just B-O-R-I-N-G! Usually me, Dawn, Misty, Ash and Drew talk constantly, but sadly Misty is still out because of her concussion, so the table was unusually silent, and my random "Awkward song" didn't help much either.

Tee hee. Have you ever heard the awkward song? Well, you should it goes a little something like this, "A-W-K W-A-R-D that's how you spell my favorite word Awkward. I'M uncomfortable! I'M uncomfortable! I'M uncomfortable!"

Don't you just wanna get up and sing it all night long.

I, personally, would not mind. :D

Everything was just so, so, normal. I mean none of us are ever, _ever,_ normal. It's like a foreign language to us.

Dawn kept on staring at guys, Drew was attempting to talk to Ash who was staring at me, and I was just uncomfortable. Like the song!

Maybe Dawn and I should go sledding with Penguins maybe that would hype us up. Unfortunatly, it is still summer. Meh, we can go swim with dolphins then. (:

What **was **relatively interesting today?

Some girl confessed her love to Drew, yet again today.

Some dude confessed there love to the Principal, yet again today. (By the way the principal is a dude. CREEPY!)

And life just can't get any better, because life is boring in school and school is boring. Thats how life works, sadly. See, if school had a bunch of trampolines and extinct dinosaurs roaming around, life would be perfect. Trust me on this one.

My phone and iPod broke today!

Woopdey doo.

Now I'm depressed. No music + no cell phone = basically no life.

Nothing could possibly get worse.

Crap! And now the lights went out. Now Max is going ballistic, I got to go calm him down. Stupid brother, see if he wasn't afraid of the dark, my entries would be 10x longer.

Night,

May.

* * *

Who knew life would be boring without Misty. Well, it is now! ;D


	3. Entry 3

**Property of May Maple.  
You Touch You Die.  
**_An Original Fanfiction by_: Ally

Yeah, so I'm home sick. So I decided to finish typing this chapter. Yea, I know it's pathetically short, but it will get longer. I mean, 10 chapters is quite a lot.

Opps! I gave stuff away!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Property of May Maple  
You Touch You Die

Third day of school behind me, hazah.

So that means 107 left. ):

I miss my Misty. D: I miss her so much! Dawn and I have been so bored without her. I called her the other day, and she misses us too. Her mom is being overprotective of her and not letting Ash see her in the hospital. Apparently he is "banned for life!" as her mom says. True, it is Ash's fault, but he shouldn't be banned, poor baby.

Dawn thinks that Ash likes me. Hah! That's hysterical. Even if I like him just a teensy bit back. :D

Shh, don't tell me secret. ;)

Dawn likes this new guy Paul. If you ask me he's to emo for his own good. He isn't very polite either. She sat with him at lunch and all he did was talk about the importance of music or else the world would collapse into a black hole.

Let's just say it wasn't a very "happy" conversation.

I was talking to her about it and she kept on wanting to change the subject. As if something was on her mind. Oh well, she'll give in eventually.

Harley attempted to spill chocolate milk on me today during lunch. To bad he has horrible aim and hit some large guy. The he/she came onto the bus with a black eye after that. That _was_ hysterical.

I painted my nails! (: They're black, because I'm depressing like that. ((Even though I do have the weirdest tendency to wear bright colors, I always use black nail polish anyway. :3))

Max was watching and I looked over his shoulder and he was like, "May, what kind of Pokemon would you want?"

I don't know about you, but I'd like me a Pikachu. ;) I wouldn't mind taking a piece of that Andrew character, who looks extremely like Ash, and apparently I look extremely like Mary, who is dating Andrew...

Creepy, correction that is _beyond creepy._

So, it's Friday and I'm a Weekend Warrior!

HAH! SONG MOMENT!

Never mind.

Basically this weekend, I'm visiting Misty in the hospital, going to the beach with Dawn, Ash, and Drew, seeing a movie with Dawn and sleeping 'till 12 the next day.

Yup, that's it.

One eventful weekend if you ask me. ;D

GUESS WHAT?!

My birthday is next Saturday! :D:D:D:D

THIS CALLS FOR SOME RANDOM DOODLING!

(: ;D :D :3 C= :B ^_^ ^o^

Okay, I'm done. I promise. =D=D=D=D=D=D Sorry, had to get it out of my system.

What I want for my Birthday this Year:  
- A Wii. 8D (Hey, I can dream.)  
- Ash... Shup, it can happen.  
- A laptop would be nice. (:  
- PUPPY! Hah, yea right.  
- Paramore tickets! Yes!

Paramore can replace the Wii. PARAMORE!!!

Now, I'm hyper thank you dearest diary. Hyper May + Writing Utensil = Drunk Writing.

Seeh, I amh alreadi stharting to slurrrr my spleech...

I'ms goingz to bedzzz.

Nights,

Mayz.

* * *

Yeah, I told you it was going to be very short. But, wasn't it funny and some Mash. Get it? May and Ash combined? Forget it…


End file.
